


Hart's Nightmare

by JegarJeger



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JegarJeger/pseuds/JegarJeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Hart has a worst nightmare. Three his 'girls' torture him with a sadistic manner "oh God! What's wrong with them?!" He asked,scared. these three women is very familiar!  9to5 OneShot. (about Judy's, Doralee's, and Violet's Fantasy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hart's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Before the 'Fantasy scenes' start, Hart suffured from his nightmare.

Hart feel something weird here. among realize or not, this is very weird.

He walked some street that is very dark, and there's only one lamp burning brightly, the sound of a barking Dog, Thunder boomed in the sky night, raining drizzle, and the mob dressed in black who like being wanted chase him and torture him.

"W-What's going on here?" He asked.

"Catch him!" said another them.

"oh crap!" Hart panic and he run away from the mob. even Hart not know where he running.

That mob is everywhere. they managed to capture his coat but Hart can still escape from them. when he still running, right in front of him there's Roz, she standing there.

"Roz?!"

Roz directly hold up a gun to him, Hart immediately turned away from her.

"aah! No!" his leg stumbled over a stone and he fell.

"No! what's happening here!?" he asked. suddenly he heard pounding heels came a step toward him. Hart lifted his head up and saw a woman who dressed in black with a bright sparkle standing in front of him.

"Hello big boy" she said.

"Do I know you?" Hart asked.

"I hardly think you would, i'm just your unknown office drone, unnoticed but quite good" she said again.

Hart crawled at her and he begged to her.

"oh please miss! please help me! the mob catch me and want to torture me! please you must help me!" he said.

She smirked. "Don't worry my big boy, i'm not hurt you"

Wait a minute, Hart familiar with her meek sound. but he can't recognize her face. then Hart stood up as she pulled his tie.

"aaaah!!!"

"C'mon sweetheart, dance with me. I'll show you how it goes"

"What?" Hart raised his eyebrow.

"We'll dance real fast, I'll kick your ass!" She kicks him.

"Ouch!?"

"For everyone that you provoked!!" she said.

Hart looked around him turned into a Boxing ring. the mob that surrounds the ring and told the woman dressed in sparkling it to finish him.

"oh! no no no no! What's wrong with you all!?"

The woman push Hart with her elbow, Hart toppled backward as the mob was push him back to her. that woman clenched her hands tightly and Punch his face.

"Whooaaaa!?" all mob impressed

She mouth 'Son of the B*tch!'

"aaaarghh!!?" Hart is desperately his face was struck by that woman.  
then, Hart feel his hand and legs is tied rope, he falls. She stood over him as she seemed to want to tread his balls.

"Oh my God!" Hart cried. He increasingly fears and panic. then he release the rope binding his hands and feet.

"whew..." she taking along puff from her cigarette. "That was good for me, was it good for you? cigarette?" she offered him the cigarette.

"I don't smoke" Hart said.

"You wanna start?" she asked.

"Not me, I'm planning to live a long time"

"I don't think so..." she takes out her gun and backs him against the Xerox machine. Hart put his hand up, his body was shaking. "hey hey... it's because I'm a sexist, egotistical, lying, hypocritical, bigot?" Hart asked.

She smirked. "Bingo!"

BANG BANG BANG!

"aaaaaaaaaaah!!!" Hart staggers back and falls on top of the Xerox machine. he breaks into that machine and freefall down. he cried franctically and wanted this all over. he feel wanted to die.

And then he fell into a strange place, he winced and see around him, just like some western area.

"uh-oh.. Where's this??" Hart confuse.

a bunch of cowboys came together to Hart and they hold the rope. Hart stood, but he realize that he was wearing only his boxer. not his trousers.

"What?!"

"Yeeee-Haaaaw!! hahaha! Hart get your buns in here and make it snappy!" She exclaimed. wait a minute, this sound, this southern accent is very familiar in the Hart's ears. he frowned, where's this woman know his name? Hart like to recognize her, but he vaguely to see her face.

She sat in her chairs. "I got a little something for you" she said and hands him a scarf.

"oh thank you, that's very thoughtful" Hart said.

"Well go ahead try it on and let me see it on ya. turn around" the cowgirls said.

"misses, I really don't think-" Hart said.

"oh come on now I wanna admire the whole package if you get my drift!" she said as she told Hart for turns around. but Hart reluctantly turns around.

"Woooooo! you got some nice buns on you Frank!"

"Please do not talk to me like that"

"I say when you got it, flaunt it!"

"misses! I'm not that kind of boy!" Hart said and he try running away from the cowgirls.

"Get on back here! and let me feel those pecs! yeee-haw!" and then she get her Lazzo and throwing that rope to Hart's body. she managed to capture Hart and make him fell.

"aaaaah!!!"

"Yippy-yi-ki-oh with my lasso! I'm gonna rope you down!" she lasso's Hart as the Rodeo announcer appears and stood on a box.

"Ladies and gentleman! She's got him down! He's down, he's on the ground!" the man said exlcaimed. it seems that man is the cowgirl's husband.

"Yippy-yi-ki-oh, gonna tie you tight and wrap it 'round and round!"

"She's tied him down, he can't get up, she's really got him bound!"

Whip! "Wooooooooo!!!"

"Wait! it's because I'm a sexist, egotistical, lying, hypocritical, bigot?" Hart asked. He can't move his body again because his hand and feet tied ropes.

"Darn tootin', Time for you to fry!" she exclaimed and she whistled to call her bunch of friends to carried him away. they take a very long wooden beams and rollicking bind that boss in the block.

"No no no! don't fry me! don't fry me!!!"

The ropes binding his hand and feet apart, Hart falling down, he freefall.

"aaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!"

Hart feel the worst nightmare that he had never had. until finally...

"ouch!?"

Hart landed to his chair. he blinked rapidly and looked around. wait a minute .. this is his room. he was in Consolidated. it was his office!

"uh-oh... this is... my room?" he muttered.

"it's your coffee sir!" said someone who came to him and bring a cup of coffee. while some animals who trail behind her go into to the his room.

"aahh! this..!?"

The woman dressed like Snowhite came bring his cup of coffee. she hands that coffee to him.

Hart frowned, why that freak woman came as like being in a fairy tale world. and without hesitation he drank it, after drinking Hart felt something strange on his tounge and his throat. suddenly his mouth emits smoke.

"I think you put something in here"

"ah ah ah ah aaaah~!" she singing.

Hart drinking again and he realize, he was poisoned. "I think you poisoned my coffee!?" he slumped down in his chair and feel a sense of dizziness in his head.

"uuuuuurrhhh......"

the Snowhite walked to the back his chair and pull him.

"it's because I'm a sexist-"

"Egotistical!" she added.

"Lying-!"

"Hypocritical!"

"Bigot?!"

"uh huh! its time for you .. to DIE!!!" She said with her cruel laugh. Hart see the floor beneath it burst open, pull out the flames as hell. that woman dropped him in there.

"NOOOOOO!!!"

Hart cries as he fell down to the hell. He could hear the happy cheers everyone up there. "Joy to the girls! They're free at last! They're free!   
They're FREE!"

Hart overshadowed by the sound of three women who had tortured him.

"You've scolded me out in Xerox room when i'm working in my first day!"

"You've seduce me and spreated the rumor that you and me sleeping together!"

"You never gave me a bit a respect as your employee and not gave me the promotion!"

Hart fell into his bed as the ropes tied his hand and feet again. three shadows in front of him came in with a sharp look and cold eyes.

"AND YOU'VE HURT EVERY ONE OF US!" they said.

He opened his eyes and woke up. his skin drenched sweat and he scared. "oh God!?" his eyes glanced at the alarm that was sounded. it said 7:23 am.

Hart holding his entire bod. his head, stomach, everyting is fine. he sigh of relief.

"Whew.. thank God, what a freak nightmare.." he muttered.

He still thought that his nightmare. Three women who torture him is very familiar. in his first nightmare he was familiar with that woman who shot himself with her gun and also there's Xerox machine. then his second nightmare, the woman dressed like cowgirls and her accent southern very familiar. just like... Doralee? maybe? no way. and third nigthmare, that woman...

The tall woman was the most sadistic. poisoned him and dropped him into the hell.

"Very weird" Hart just shook his head in surprise. even he also confused as to why Roz suddenly came into his dream. he getting up and go to bath.

...  
in Consolidated Inc.

Hart massaging his head. he sstil tense because his terrible nigthmare. he wonder who those women in his nigthmare.

the door knocked.

"Come in" he said skeptically.

Violet came in. Hart's eyes little widened. seeing herself it felt just like see the Snowhite that suddenly entered his office. but Hart shaking his head. this is Violet, not Snowhite.

"What did you call me, Mr. Hart?" She asked.

"Good you came here, i want told you went to supermarket and buy some groceries for Coffee Area in this office. here the money, now you go" Hart said and hands her the money.

"What? you call me here just told me go to buy groceries!? Violet asked.

"yeah, yeah I told you. now go down there!"

"Mr. Hart, I was busy, why you even had me go to the Supermarket?!" Violet start growled.

"C'mon Violet! you're my girls. quickly buy it all and put the groceries in the coffee area, oh! don't forget about Skinny N' Sweet for my coffee. after that you make a coffee for me. now you go!" Hart shooed her away.

Violet just snorted irritably. her work was pilling up today and while her outrageous's boss is even telling her to went shopping

"okay okay! i'll go down there. ughh.. What a rat" she muttered and out from his office.

Hart sighed heavly. "ugh.. you just like woman who dresses Snowhite in my dreams" he hissed. Hart leaned his back into his chair.

Hart trying to forget his nigthmare and relax. after all, it was just a dream. not will happen. He'll not poisoned coffee, he'll not shoot by gun, and he'll not roped by the cowgirls.

  
Yeah.. its just beginning.

  
Hart didn't know what was really going to happen to him later.


End file.
